Lihana
by blacklace-and-roses
Summary: A new pirate shows up in Neverland. The Captain is a beautiful young woman of 20 with a tortured past that is slowly eating away at her soul. Can Hook save her and melt her frozen heart before it’s too late? Hook/Lihana; Fire/Ice - the perfect combination
1. We Meet At Last

**Lihana**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Peter Pan. I only own any new characters.**

**Summery**: A new pirate shows up in Neverland. The Captain, strangely enough, is a beautiful young woman of 20 with a tortured past that is slowly eating away at her soul. Can Hook save her and melt her frozen heart before it's too late? Hook/Lihana; Fire/Ice- the perfect combination!!

Chapter 1: We Meet At Last

(Hook's POV)

It was a fine morning aboard the _Jolly Roger_. I stood looking out to sea, wondering when that brat, Pan would show up when someone called.

"Captain!" the man called.

"Aye?" I said as I turned around.

"There's another ship, sir." He said and pointed to the opposite side of the ship. I went over and looked at the other ship. It was still very far off but I could tell that it was about the same size as the _Jolly Roger_. Blowing in the breeze from the main mast was a pirate flag. Then I saw something being raised on the main mast. It was a plain white flag that I knew was a sign of peace. The white flag caught in the breeze and completely covered the pirate flag.

"Rise up a white flag." I ordered. Someone went to do my bidding. I was curious about this new ship. I watched to ship turn and head straight for us.

"Should we load the cannons, Captain?" someone asked. I shook my head.

"Na, the white flag means peace. I do not think we will be needing the cannons?" I answered and then noticed the entire crew just standing there watching the other ship moving towards us.

"Get back to work, you lazy bums!" I barked and everyone scattered in various directions. I continued to watch the other ship. A million questions whirled around in my mind. _"How did they get here? Where had they come from before? Why are they here? Why do I have this gut feeling that this meeting will drastically change my life?!"_

When the other ship was nearly on top of us, a small boat was lowered into the water and four people got in. They made their way over to us rather quickly and before I knew it, the first person was climbing aboard. This person climbed aboard so easily and gracefully, like any seamen, but I was confused by the slender body and small frame. The others in the boat climbed up quickly but I hardly noticed them for I was staring in disbelief at the person standing before me. It was a girl. She looked about 20 years old. She had high boots that came up almost to her knee with gold buckles on them. She wore tight black pants (That showed off her tiny waist) that were tucked into her boots and a long, loose, white shirt. On top of that she wore a short, tight, black vest, that ended about two inches blow her shoulder blades, laced up in the front with a dark blue ribbon (Which made me increasingly aware of her body and my own desire as a man.) and a long coat that reached to the middle of the thigh the exact same color of the ribbon on her vest. On her head she wore a blue bandana and an old, wide-brimmed, black hat. Her skin was flawless and clear; she had a nice tan too. Her face was completely impassive; no emotion showed in it. Her full, pink lips were parted slightly. Her eyes were an unusual, but beautiful, shade of violet. She had light brown hair that reached to about the middle of her back and was slightly wavy, ending in soft, natural looking, ringlets. Her head reached only to my shoulder. She looked so small (Which made me oddly want to protect her) but I could see that she was strong, too. She held her head high and stood firm as if she had been on a ship her whole life, her hands planted on her hips. Over all, the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. My heart seemed to reach out to her. It was like I was being drawn to her by some unseen force.

"May I ask of your business on my ship?" I asked, for some reason hoping I didn't seem too gruff. Her expression didn't change.

"You may, I have come to meet the famous Captain James Hook." She answered and stared me down. Her voice was clear and beautiful, slightly rough and cool. She kept complete composure and refused to show emotion in her beautiful stone cold face. _"Like ice…"_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lihana**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Peter Pan. I only own any new characters.**

Chapter 1: We Meet At Last

(Lihana's POV)

"Captain?" my first mate asked.

"Yes, Nate?" I asked and looked up from the map I hap spread out on my desk.

"We have sighting of the _Jolly Roger_." He said. I smiled but none of the small amount of joy within in me showed in my face.

"Excellent. Rise up the white flag. It's time to meet the Famous Captain James Hook…"

"Yes, Captain." Nate said and went out of my cabin. I followed him up. I lived below deck.

Once we were up Nate went to raise a white flag on the main sail. I leaned against the rail of the ship and watched the small speck that was the _Jolly Roger_. A few minutes later I saw a white flag being raised on the main sail of the other ship.

"Head for them." I ordered. Nate went up and turned the ship heading for the _Jolly Roger_. I went up with him and watched the other ship. When we were about 300 yards away I ordered a boat to be lowered. Then I got in with Nate and two other members of my crew, Vince and Stitch. We rowed over to the _Jolly Roger_ and I climbed up. I looked around. To my left there was a raised platform, which you could get to by a short ladder that led to the wheel of the ship. In the side of the platform there was a door that most likely led to the belly of the ship. To my left there was the front of the ship. There was a wooden rail all the way around the ship except one place where the plank was (Where they make prisoners walk off to their doom in the icy, black waters and the mermaids pull them down making it impossible to get back to the surface.) Directly in front of me was the captain; the one and only Captain James Hook.

He wore high black boots, red pants, and a long white shirt. He had a long, brick-red coat and a large hat to match with a feather in it. He had long, black, curly hair that reached just about to his shoulders and he was clean-shaven. His shoulders were broad and bulged with hard muscle, along with every other inch of him (especially his chest and arms). He was tall, really tall; so tall that my head barely reached his shoulder. I felt small and weak around him, which infuriated me. Last of all, I noticed his eyes. They were a piercing blue, the bluest eyes I ever saw; like the ocean. Deep and blue, fathomless, but with the slightest hint of gold. He was staring at me like he was in a trance as his gaze slowly traveled over me. I resisted the urge to shift my weight from one foot to the other and held my ground as I waited for him to speak. It is a custom of mine to wait, if I'm on another person's ship, for the other captain to speak first.

"May I asked of you're business on my ship?" he asked a lot more gently than I expected but I didn't let that thought cross my face.

"You may," I said. "I have come to meet the famous Captain James Hook." I answered. _"To fight you and win!"_ I thought as I stared at him waiting for his next remark.

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. There was something wrong with my account and it wouldn't let me log on but it's all fixed now. Anyways, here is the second chapter. It's the first chapter only in Lihana's POV. Hope you like it. And if you do please send me a review. I'm open for suggestions. If anyone has an idea for something they think should happen in the story, I'd love to them. If you read my story please review. I'd love to hear what you guys think.**

**Special thanks to: Yuki Asao for reviewing. THANKS!! I was starting to wonder if I was ever going to get any reviews.**

**- Leah/ blacklace-and-roses**


	3. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Peter Pan. I only own any new characters.**

**Summery**: A new pirate shows up in Neverland. The Captain, strangely enough, is a beautiful young woman of 20 with a tortured past that is slowly eating away at her soul. Can Hook save her and melt her frozen heart before it's too late? Hook/Lihana; Fire/Ice- the perfect combination!!

Chapter 2: The Fight

Even with her cool composure, I somehow sensed a deep wound that she kept hidden from everyone; a wound of the spirit, as if she had been hurt badly and never healed; a cancer of the soul, slowly eating her away to nothing.

"Yes?" I asked, not knowing what to say. In my mind I wondered where the captain was and why he had sent a woman to come meet him in his place.

"I am the Captain." She answered as if she had been reading my mind and had seen my unasked question. She smiled slightly and her eyes glinted with pride as she spoke. I stared at her in disbelief for the second time that day. A woman… captain of a ship?! "My name is Lihana." She added. **(Pronunciation- Lee-ON-a)**

"But you're a-"

"A woman, yes I'm quite aware of that." She said tightly and looked past me at the crew. "And I can see that little _fact_ has not gone unnoticed by your crew either." I turned my head to see my crew almost falling all over themselves, staring at her. "_I_ always have better control of _my_ crew. When we go somewhere they know, for I have trained them, to stand ready and not get distracted; even if we're on our own ship." She glanced back at the three men standing behind her with their hands on either a sword or a pistol.

"Get back to work before I have you all beaten and thrown overboard!!" I ordered angrily. Everyone ran to do their different tasks but they kept looking back at her. Lihana sighed, pleased and annoyed with the attention.

"Straight to the point then, I have come to challenge you to a duel." She said flatly.

"You?!" I asked in surprise. "But-" She cut me off.

"Are you afraid to fight?" she asked.

"No!" I said quickly.

"So do you accept or not? You have nothing to lose." she said grinning evilly but still not showing any emotion.I wasn't sure if I should fight her. I was surprised that a woman was being so violent. Every woman I have ever met would never speak of such things; let alone fighting a full grown man. Also it is a long standing rule that man should never hit a woman but I couldn't turn down a challenge, then my crew would think that I'm getting soft.

"I accept." I said and pulled off my jacket. She smiled.

"The first one to separate the other from his sword and pin him to the deck wins." She said. She was cocky. The fact that she said 'him' instead of 'him' or 'her' meant something. She was not planning on loosing.

"Not to the death?" I asked and raised one eyebrow. She shook her head and pulled off her jacket.

"I can't risk that and to loose would be death enough for me." She said. "So do we have an agreement?" She held out her hand meaning for me to shake it.

"Aye, that sounds fair." I said and shook her hand. Her skin was so soft and cool. I just wanted to go on holding her hand forever but she drew her sword and the fight began.

I was surprised at how good she was. It was as if she had had a sword in her fist since she was a child. The fight went on for a long time; our talents seemed to equal out each other but then she leaned close to me so our faces were mere inches apart. I could feel her breath on my cheek. I hesitated. I could have stabbed her, she was wide open, but something stopped me. She leaned away and twisted her sword with mine, around and around until my sword flew out for my hand and landed about thirty feet behind me. In the same instant she tackled me and pinned me to the hard wood of the deck, pressing her sword against my neck, one knee on my chest. She had used the oldest trick in the book, and I fell for it. She had won but I couldn't just let her go. I couldn't let her humiliate me in front of my crew. I sunk my hook deep into her calf. She frowned slightly against the pain but other than that her expression didn't change much, though I know that it must have been excruciating.

"I saw that coming." She said breathlessly. I stared up at her and raised my hook from her leg, causing her, even though she tried to hide it, to wince. A strand of her hair slid off her shoulder and brushed my cheek. I reached up and touched her face. She glared at me and pushed away.

"Damn you, Hook." She muttered as she glanced at her bleeding leg. Then she smiled. "You shouldn't get distracted so easily. I see now that the _dreaded_ Pirate, Captain James Hook isn't as strong and deadly as everyone seems to believe." She said and smirked, proud of herself. "Don't worry I'll be back. Maybe you'll do better next time." She shrugged carelessly. I felt like slapping her. She turned to go but I grabbed her arm yanking her back roughly.

"You may be a Captain, or so you say, but this is my ship! You are in no position to be speaking to me that way! You have no right! You are at a disadvantage, my dear!" I said darkly and a red haze covered my eyes as I lifted my hook to the tender skin of her throat, still not letting go of her shoulder.

"I am feared everywhere! I have slaughtered many people! Don't think that just because you have a pretty face I will spare you!" I said, outraged, and drew my hook along her neck causing her to bleed profusely. One of the men who had come with her stepped forward quickly but she held up her hand to stop him.

"No, wait." She said then looked at me and smiled coldly, her violet eyes turning almost black unnaturally fast. "So are you going to kill me now?" she asked slowly, daring me. She looked right into my eyes. They looked dark and cold. I couldn't bear to look into those black eyes; I looked away. Then, hot rage filled me. How could I be so easily distracted by one girl?! My hand closed on her neck and raised her several feet above the deck. I swung her over the side and let her dangle there. Instinctively she reached up a hand and grabbed on to my arm so that she was not just handing by her neck alone. There was a movement in the water and she gasped.

"Mermaids!" she said. I grinned evilly.

"Yes, mermaids! Maybe I should throw you to them! They would know what to do with you!" I said and tightened my hold on her neck.

She struggled against me for a minute then gasped and hung limp, her face growing pale and slightly bluish from lack of oxygen. I pulled her back over the ship but she was still hanging several feet above the deck. Then I dropped her. She hit the deck hard and lay there very still. The anger that had made my blood boil vanished as I stared at her still figure. She looked up at me.

"Damn!" I said under my breath as I stared at her; at the two flesh wounds I had carved into her body and the horrible bruise she had gotten on her face when she hit the deck. There was blood pouring from her leg and her neck. She stood up and brushed herself off. She kept her back straight, rigid, and refused to let herself shake even though the pain, he knew, was terrible.

"Fair enough." She said quietly but smiled slightly. She was smiling at him, and he had almost killed her. "Until later, Captain Hook." She bowed and reached for the hand of one of her crew members as he helped her into their little boat. And then she was gone…

**So what do you guys think? Like it? Please tell me! Thanks to Leigh A. Sumpter and Yuki Asao for reviewing! I'm hoping to get some more reviews before I update again (At least 5). So if you want me to put up a new chapter, please tell me! REVIEW!! :) By the way I'm still open to suggestions! I'll try to update soon!!**

**-Leah/ blacklace-and-roses**


End file.
